


Only For

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's done waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For

In the end, it was the weight of years that won her over.

_(and I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you)_

Kagome counted them on her fingers as she sat encircled in his arms: _one, two, ten._ Ten years he'd been unfailingly devoted to her, ten years he'd gone without betraying her even once, ten years he'd loved her the way she'd always hoped Inuyasha would.

_(and I want to make him regret life since the day he met you)_

It was after the sixth year she'd finally given up. There was only so long she could continue playing their push-and-pull game of 'oi, wench,' and ' _sit_ ' before it grew stale and empty. Six years she'd played. Six years she'd spent praying for him and teaching him how to love her properly. Six years he'd failed, over and over again.

She would always love Inuyasha. There was no way around that, no magic spell to make her pain stop, but there was Kouga, and that was enough.

There was no passion at first, only desperation, but he was a good teacher and she learned quickly what it meant to lose one's self to absolute trust and the pleasure that came with it.

_(and I want to make him give back all that he took from you, yes I do)_

It took three more years before she forgot to think about her other life, the one five hundred years in the future, the one full of tests and marks and technology and expectations of the future.

Day by day, Kouga erased her memories of the time that hadn't happened yet with kisses and words and quiet embraces in the firelight.

_(and I want to break his mind down, yes I do)_

She hadn't believed him, at first. What sensible girl would believe a man who proclaimed his love for her at their first meeting, and who seemed to love her only for her abilities? Certainly not Kagome, whose head was firmly screwed onto her shoulders, thank you very much.

But day after day of unwavering certainty has a way of changing even the most stubborn mind, and so it was with her.

Even after the jewel was completed and wished on and vanished, he was there, loudly and unshakeably in love with her.

_(oh, I love you girl)_

It had been four years since she'd given in. She didn't regret a second of any of them, not even on the nights when the moon vanished and she remembered Inuyasha.

Life was made of choices. She had made hers.

It was enough.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: ashtari
> 
> OH LOOK another Nickleback songfic for some reason.


End file.
